


Dreaming of You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean is woke up from a dream only to find the reality is so much better.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the third day and the prompts were:  
>  Fix-it fic (Just fix whatever little thing that bothers you from canon)  
>  Making out with the other thinking they were someone else  
>  Wet dream  
> I picked Wet Dream for this prompt.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean kissed his brother softly, not intending it to turn into anything more than a physical display of his love for Sam. Sam had other ideas though. One of Sam’s strong arms wrapped around Dean’s back and pulled him close, the other slid up into his hair and grabbed at the longer ends and pulled his head back breaking their kiss. 

Sam’s mouth kissed, licked, bit and sucked marks onto Dean’s throat. Marks that Dean  _ knew _ would be visible the next day. The idea of being marked by his brother sent shivers down his spine. He loved it when there was a physical claim on his body from Sam. He felt himself get hard against Sam’s leg. He moaned when Sam shoved a leg between his and gave him something to rock against as he continued to work his way over all of Dean’s throat. 

_ Fuck, _ it felt like his entire throat was going to be covered in the morning. Tattooed by Sam’s mouth, a beacon telling the world exactly who Dean belonged to. 

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was broken and breathless. He could feel Sam’s tongue lick up his throat before he hummed and sucked a new mark into his skin, or maybe he was just making the current one darker. It didn’t matter. Dean rested his hands on Sam’s shoulders. He knew better than to touch Sam. This was Sam’s game, if Dean tried to speed it along, Sam would pull away. Sam would then make Dean watch him masturbate, deny him the pleasure of licking up his come, and then make Dean go without release. 

Dean  _ knew _ this game. That is why he knew how to  _ play _ it. He dug his fingers in just a little as Sam’s other arm roamed down over his ass pulling him impossibly closer but still not close enough. Dean whimpered softly at the feel of Sam’s large hand cupping his ass and squeezing it. “Sammy, please.” His voice broke and he felt the shiver run through Sam. 

He was close to getting what he wanted. 

He felt Sam grip his ass to the point of being painful, he wished there would be bruises there too. Ones that Sam would look at later and kiss as he opened Dean up, ones that he would try to use as a guide as he gripped Dean’s ass hard while thrusting deep into him. 

“Dean,” Sam moaned his name against his skin, a praise that set him on fire as Sam undressed them both with haste. 

They were on the bed, Sam above Dean, kissing him deep and biting his lips. “Fuck, Dean. Do you have  _ any _ idea what you do to me?” Sam kissed and licked into Dean’s mouth before he could answer. 

Dean scratched softly, then harder, down Sam’s back when Sam took both their hard cocks in hand. Sam knew Dean loved it when he was stuffed full of Sam’s cock and he spilled over inside of him. Sam also knew that  _ this _ was one of Dean’s favorite things to do. He could feel them both, he could look into Sam’s eyes, feel his kisses and watch Sam fall completely apart above or under him. It was the best thing in the world. 

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s and squeezed as they found a rhythm of fucking into their joined hands. Dean watched his brother slowly come undone. It was all he could do not to lose it himself. He  _ had _ to wait until Sam came first.  _ Fuck _ he was close. Dean felt the slight shudder of Sam’s hips as he thrust again and again into their hands. 

Sam’s cock swelled and throbbed as it poured over onto Dean’s hand and stomach. Watching as Sam threw his head back in ecstasy, completely wrecked as beautiful noises spilled out of his mouth, Dean was done for. He felt the heat of his own release join his brothers and moaned out his name.

 

* * *

 

 

The cool air woke him. A gasp on his lips and his hand reaching for his pillow where his gun was. He stopped when he realized that Sam was the reason he woke up. Dean’s naked body was covered in a light layer of sweat and, yup, that was his come covering his belly. 

He looked up to Sam who was grinning down at him. “You were moaning my name, Dean.” 

Dean felt his face grow hot, knew he had to be red, the color was probably following down his neck and chest too. 

Sam nodded towards his stomach and softening cock, “Want me to clean that up?” 

Dean nodded and felt his body heat further as Sam threw the sheet back and lowered his mouth to Dean’s torso and began giving little kitten licks as he lapped up Dean’s cooling come from his stomach. Dean felt his cock twitch as he watched Sam clean him up with his hot mouth. He let out a little moan when Sam licked his cock and took him into his mouth, sucking him clean there. 

Out of breath, panting, and already feeling his cock attempt to stir back to life, Dean watched as Sam moved up and covered Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth as he tasted himself on Sam’s tongue. He knew that he wasn’t going back to sleep for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
